I'll Work On Hating You Too
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Isles: You do? So you don't hate me? / Rizzoli: No, I still hate you. / Isles: Okay. I'll work on hating you too.
1. I'll Work On It

**Rizzoli** : Tommy was telling the truth: John was painting yesterday morning. If he was doing that he couldn't have possibly be robbing a bank.

 **Isles** : Unlike electrons, human beings can't be in two places at once. Some physical laws of quantum mechanics.

 **Rizzoli** : I kind of love that you know that.

 **Isles** : You do? So you don't hate me?

 **Rizzoli** : No, I still hate you.

 **Isles** : Okay. I'll work on hating you too.

Jane tilted her head to the side in a questioning manner, "Hang on, you'll work on it?", she asked softly with a hint of surprise.

Looking a little confused, the medical examiner nodded, "Yes Jane, I will work on it", she said as though it were the most normal thing in the world.

"On hating me?", she questioned with a perplexed expression, "You will …. work on it". One of her eyebrows were raised slightly in question concerning the concept.

Maura frowned slightly, "I am not sure what you want me to say Jane, you said you hate me and so I agreed to work on hating you too…" she said softly.

"So you don't already hate me?", the dark haired, Italian detective asked softly and rather slowly than her usual speech patterning.

Biting her lip and looking down slightly before meeting the other woman's eyes, "I don't hate you, I never have done and I … am finding it rather hard to do so", she said before again looking down suddenly finding her designer shoes rather interesting.

"Why not?", she asked in question, "I mean… after everything …?". She didn't complete the sentence, she didn't need to explain why Maura might hate her, or why she was pretending to hate the other woman.

With tear filled eyes, she looked up at Jane, "How can you hate someone you love?", she asked trying not to let the salty liquid escape from the confinement of her lower eyelids.

The detective stepped closer and bit her lip, cupping the other woman's cheek, "I'm sorry Maur", she said softly, "I should never have said I hated you".

Maura shrugged lightly and moved to stand behind her desk, she needed distance, "You were just telling the truth Jane". She was pretending that she was okay and trying to force up a shield to pretend that it wasn't hurting her. She was failing.

"I lied", the detective said simply, "I don't hate you, never really have done". She ran her hand through her hair, and sighed heavily.

"Then… why did you say you did?", Maura asked with a confused and questioning expression painted across her face.

Sighing the detective watched her friend, seeing the tear filled eyes and sadness that reflected within them as well as the attempt at hiding the upset, "I'm supposed to be mad you and you're supposed to be mad at me". She stepped closer to the other woman and wrapped her arms around her.

The dam broke, the tears fell and the medical examiner clung to her best friend, "I'm sorry", she said softly.

Jane laced her hand into Maura's hair and held the woman close, a movement she hadn't even realised she was doing until a few seconds after she had done it and after she realised that it felt rather comfortable to do it. "I'm sorry too Maur", she said softly as she was slowly swaying the other woman side to side in a calming motion. Not fully aware of her own movements as she concentrated on the other woman.

Maura's eyes were closed, as Jane whispered softly to her, "I love you too Maur".

The shorter woman smiled as she looked up at her, her cheeks were wet and slightly pink around the edges, but Jane couldn't resist leaning down to capture the medical examiner's lips in a soft, gentle and loving kiss. Her hand tenderly touched the woman's cheek as she held her close to her.


	2. Unprofessional

Maura leant into the arms of the curly haired detective and sighed, "I can't believe I actually thought you hated me", she said softly, "When I noticed that your micro facial expressions didn't resemble anger or hatred, I thought I was just seeing what I wanted to see rather than the hate I was scared to see". Her arms clutched tightly around the woman's waist where her arms resided beneath the material of Jane's dark blazer.

Jane pressed a kiss to the top of Doctor Isles' blonde hair, "I'm sorry for lying Maur', I should never have said that I hated you", she said softly before gently cupping the woman's cheek and tilting her head in order to kiss her lovingly. "I could never hate you", she admitted as she looked into Maura's eyes, "I love you far too much for that".

Doctor Isles smiled at what the other woman said, "I don't think I could have ever managed to hate you even if I had worked on it… we both know I can't lie".

The dark haired, Italian Detective grinned and nodded, "It's one of the things I love about you because I know that when you say you love me, it's true".

The Medical Examiner nodded with a smile, "Of course it's true and I know that when you say it, it's true too because I can see it in your eyes and the way you smile at me", she said softly, reaching up to cup her soft cheek, "I should have known". Her eyes were focused on the other woman's eyes as she spoke softly, "I have been trained to recognise facial expressions and yet with you? I failed to notice that you love me too", her eyes were slightly teary as the words slipped from her lips.

"Maur', I feel like I've won the lottery", Jane revealed, "There isn't any point dwelling on the past Maur'... yes it would have been brilliant for us both to know how the other felt but the most important thing is that we know now". She had a huge smile painted upon her face as she spoke, "Knowing that you feel the same way as I do? That is actually better than winning the lottery".

Maura smiled brightly with happiness shining in her eyes, "I feel the same way", she said simply before she leant up to kiss the other woman and the kiss began to progress to an increasingly passionate kiss as the honey blonde soon found herself pressed against her own desk.

Jane smiled, "We should probably get back to work before we end up doing something very unprofessional", she said and smirked looking at the flushed woman.

The Doctor looked a little confused at first until it clicked as to what the other woman was suggesting and nodded whilst blushing slightly, "I think we should wait till we're home in order to carry out these… unprofessional things".

And that is exactly what they did.


End file.
